phantom meet phoenix
by flarey phoenix
Summary: my own creation is in this if you want to see a pic of her check my deviant art file, phantom meets phoenix in this camping fiasko, rerated T for bad language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- meet phoenix

"Aww come on dad, I need a vacation, you have no idea what it's like to be me" moaned jenny (that's me)

"Oh that's the oldest line in the book Jenny, we don't have enough to put to this" said her dad

"Oh, but do you say that when Kieran or Sarah ask, no, you go 'here have some money, it grows on trees'" she said imitating her father

"Fine, but you owe me" he stated paying for the trip

"YO, MORIA" she yelled

"What?" said a girl with long black hair

"Were goin on vacation" said Jenny happily

"God it's about time, I bet you used the 'Kieran and Sarah get everything' line didn't you" she said

"Yep, works every time" she stated and Moria whispered somethin to her

"Erm, Jen, are you sure your ghost stuff won't get in the way, I mean it has before" she said worried

"If it does, those ecto morons are guna have the most horrific and painful re-death I can think of" said Jen her eyes glowing a deep purple

"Hey Jenny, who's this?" asked her dad

"Oh, this is Moria; I've told you about her, haven't I?"

"So if she is real, then why hasn't Kieran seen her?" he asked confused

"Because, Kieran is an idiot who I don't like, so I don't want to meet him" stated Moria clearly

"Ah" he said understanding

"Ok Moria, get the others, we're going camping" stated Jenny

"Going" she said and vanished

"See I told you she disappears for no reason" stated jenny to her shocked father

"I believe you now" he said shaking

"BOO" yelled Moria appearing in front of them laughing

"Very funny, moria now where are the others" she asked

"Well Cy can't make it, argents gone nuts cause you threw her lighters down the waterfall, orchids bein a royal cow, Dora has hurt herself, with her own frickin voodoo, Lindsey's doin another world wide sweep of that freaky blood thing and Danny is" she said turning round

"Present" he said goofily

"Ok we have crazy, creepy, ghostly, and normal, well this is guna be fun" said Jen smirking.

"Its guna be annoying with krypton craze here" said moria

"Hey" stated Danny

**I know short, don't worry the team phantom comes into it later trust me, oh and I'm not really a ghost, I wish I was though that would be so cool, anyway, those other people are my actual friends, and the girl named Jenny is me, hehe I put myself in one of my stories…how pathetic. (the G button is still broke people) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

(in Amity Park)

"DUDES, VACATION" yelled Tucker runnin though the fenton household

"Tucker, quiet, I told my parents I'm stayin at Sam's for a week" whispered Danny

"Ok, ok I'll be quiet, where are we goin" he asked excitedly

"Yellowstone, for a camping trip, I need a vacation" he stated _'and a chance with Sam'_

"Come on Danny, I know what you want" mocked Tucker

"What?" he asked

"You want to spend time with Sam" he stated teasingly

"What, that's redic- is it really that obvious" he said when he saw the look on Tuckers face

"For anyone but Sam, don't worry, I'll leave you be on this trip, but I'm still guna have fun" he said runnin out the door to go pack

"God he annoys me" said Danny running up the stairs to go and pack.

**A lot shorter this time, I know your probably getting annoyed but I promise I swear on my life, I will make them lon**g**er, there is action in chapters to come, flarey meets phantom…or have they already met…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3-phoenix meet phantom

"Are we there yet" moaned Danny for the fifteenth time since they left

"We'll get there when we get there" stressed Moria who was unlucky enough to have to sit next to him

"When is that then" he said dryly

"Now! For gods sake we're here, so shut the hell up" stressed Jenny

"Fine" he quickly said shutting up; they got out of the car in a clearing

"Ah isn't Yellowstone amazing" said Jenny

"Sure is, now you three can go explore while I set up the camp site" said her Dad

"K dad" said Jenny and they ran off into the woods, meanwhile Danny and friends had landed in a clearing not to far away from Jenny and her friends

"Dude it's so cool here" said Tucker then he noticed his PDA wasn't workin "no, my precious PDA isn't workin, NOOOOOOOOOOOO" he cried

"You should seriously join the Drama club Tucker" said Sam shaking her head

"I agree with Sam, you really should" agreed Danny smirking then his ghost sense went off "oh great just what I need, a working vacation" he said and transformed

"Just take care of it, and come back no big deal" said Sam smiling and giving him a thermos

"Thanks" he said and flew off, Jenny was up in a tree with Danny who was currently tryin to find the right branch to hang off

"Oh come on, just pick one already" stressed Jenny

"You find one higher up, please" he said cutely

"oh you little… fine" she said and transformed into a ghost, she wore purple gloves and a purple top that showed her stomach, she had long wavy bright red hair, purple eyes, black pants with a purple flame design on the bottoms, purple boots, and a belt with a P on it, she also had a symbol on her top of a phoenix going round a P and she was glowing red (check my deviant art site for pic)

"You owe me for this" she said and flew off the branch and higher up "GOT ONE, IT'S NEAR THE TOP" she yelled to him, then landed on the floor

"You know, being a ghost around here, while I'm here isn't a good idea" said a voice behind her, she spun round to meet a green eyed ghost boy

"Oh and why's that, think you can beat me" said flarey (ghost girls name is flarey phoenix)

"I know I can, I've beaten every ghost I've come across" he stated

"Same here, and your not guna beat me" she said

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Vacation, from my duties"

"Of what destroying things" he said and her eyes began to glow a dark purple

"Do you have any idea, who you're talking to" she said angrily

"An evil ghost" he answered

"You know what, I'm sick of people thinkin I'm evil, if I were, you would be ten feet under by now, I could pulverize you in a matter of minutes" she stated nastily

"Try it" he said confidently

"DUDE I WOULDN'T" yelled Danny from the tree

"STAY OUT OF THIS" she yelled

"Yes ma'am" he said and hid in the tree

"Are you guna fight or not?" he asked

"There's water under these rocks, there's air everywhere, there's lightning in them clouds" she said

"And?" he asked

"you are goin down" she stated and lifted her arms, as she did the ground beneath her feet began to freeze, water rose from beneath them and flew up like water spouts, flame erupted from the trees and the wind howled as lightning shot from the sky's, purple creatures began to form around them from the fire, phoenix's, dragons, lions, tigers and other viscous animals, her feet transformed into dragons claws, her hands became eagle talons her eyes formed into dragons eyes,

"Your guna wish you never picked a fight with Flarey phoenix" she growled nastily

"TOLD'YA SO" shouted Danny at the shocked phantom

"Ya know I think I already wish I didn't" he said

"Good" she growled and sent a phoenix careering into him, it knocked him into a tree and the water came crashing onto him powerfully, the ice froze his hands so he couldn't use any ecto rays, he was trapped and overpowered, by a girl "do you surrender?" she spat

"Yes, yes I surrender, don't hurt me" he said a tad scared

"Ok then, now I know you're not a normal ghost, so who are you phantom?" she asked dangerously while changing back in her normal ghost form

"First who are you, your more powerful than a normal ghost, well a lot more powerful, so who is it?" he asked, so she shrugged her shoulders and reverted back, he gasped shocked at the sight before him "Jenny?" he asked

"Yeah…who are you?" she asked

"It's me Jen, it's" and he reverted back

"Danny… oh my god, I can't believe it" she stated shocked "I've not seen you in ages" she stated smiling, she hugged him and then pulled away

"I know, so how did you get to be so powerful, and a ghost?" he asked smirking

"Oh a friend built a machine for a weird zone thing, didn't work I went in and pushed the on button, and bang I'm a ghost, and I've had a lot of free time on my hands to practice with my abilities so now I'm the most powerful being alive" she explained "so how about you?" she asked

"Well almost same story really except it was my parents who made the portal and Sam made me go in" he said

"So who's Sam?" she asked "wait I remember, she was that girl we met on the day I moved" she said

"Yeah that's her" he said

"So made a move yet?" she asked smirking

"What, what are you talkin about?" he asked quickly

"Look I could tell when we met her, you like her, you like her" she sung

"So who's the dude" asked Danny jumping from the tree

"Oh I wish you wouldn't do that, you could kill yourself one day"

"Sorry, so who is he" he asked lookin at Danny like he was an enemy that needed to be killed

"He's an old friend, and don't you dare go picking fights Danny" she said standing in from of him

"What? I wasn't planning on doin anything" he said holding up his hands

"Good, now come on Danny I wanna go see Sam" she said turning to Danny (ok that's just confusing now, I'll call Danny krypton D.K and fenton, Danny, there sorted)

"Ok come on" he said and led them to his camp site where Sam had set up her tent, tuckers tent, and the camp fire

"Took you long enough" she said and then noticed the two others that were with him "Who are they?" she asked suspiciously

"You don't remember me, oh my god I was there when you two met" said Jenny dramatically

"Jenny?" she asked smirking

"That's me" she said winking

"Oh my god I've not seen you in ages" she said

"I know, I know" she said smiling

"So who's the girl" asked Tucker come in from his tent

"This is Jenny" said Danny

"Hi I'm tucker that's T.F as in too fine" he said as she smirked

"Don't even try it" warned D.K (jealous much)

"Why, jealous" he asked

"I wouldn't tucker, that is your name right?" asked Jenny

"Yeah, and why wouldn't you?" he asked and he looked at D.K who's arms were frozen the ground below him was iced over and his eyes were glowing a frosty blue

"That's why" she said pointing at the angry boy

"HIDE ME" he yelled running off as D.K shot a blue beam at his feet freezing the ground where he shot

"Told'ya so" said Jenny smirking at the coloured boy running around the camp site

"Hey, D.K" whispered Danny

"What" he asked

"Come with me" he said and they went behind a tree

"What do you want?" he asked

"Look, I know you like her, so just tell her" he said

"Why don't you tell Sam" he shot back

"Good point" said Danny

"Uh hu, exactly" he said

"Fine I'll make you a deal, I tell Jenny about you, you tell Sam about me" said Danny smartly

"I'll think about it" said D.K and walked off,

"JENNY" shouted Moria coming though the trees

"What?" said Jenny

"You left me, how could you" she said

"Sorry moria, I met one of my old best friends" she explained

"Who?" asked Moria

"Kid called Danny fenton, now also phantom" she said

"Oh that kid from amity so he's like you then?" she asked curiously

"Yep, and I got hit on by a kid with glasses, I think his name was tucker" said Jenny raising an eyebrow

"Did D.K try and freeze him?" she asked

"Yep, I swear it if he doesn't say somethin to me I'm just guna kill him" stressed Jenny

"Eh, he'll get it eventually, now your dad wants you back at the site" she said

"Aw crud the camping site" she said remembering about her dad "HEY, D.K COME ON WE GOTTA GET BACK TO MY DAD" she yelled (remember I'm calling krypton D.K)

"I'm coming" he said running to them

"Hey your Dads here?" asked Danny

"Yeah, wanna come and see him?" asked Jenny

"Sounds good, can Sam come" he said as Sam walked up to them

"Come where" she asked

"See my dad" said Jenny

"Ok, I've not seen him since you moved" she said

"Well come on them, lets get back to the campsite" stated Moria

"We're coming" stated Jenny and they walked off leaving Tucker who was moping about his PDA not working, they arrived there while her dad was making the camp fire mumbling something about nobody helping him,

"Dad, I'm here and with help" said Jenny smirking

"Oh right, so who's the crew?" he asked raising his eyebrow at the familiar looking teens

"Well you know, D.K and moria, but I'm not sure you'll remember these two, you've only met her once, but him you should know very well" she said smirking

"They look familiar, but I can't put my finger on why" he said confused

"Well let me give you a reminder, me and him met on a school trip when we were seven and we met her the day we moved" she said and he clicked

"Danny? Sam?" he asked

"Hi" said both of them

"I've not seen you two in ages" he said

"We know" they said in unison

"Ok is it just me or is that just creepy" said Moria

"Oh you can talk, you're the queen of creepy" stated D.K

"I have a knife in my backpack, need I go on" she stated darkly

"I have my ice, need I go on" he stated back

"I have my dream tweaking, need I go on" she shot back

"I have my ecto blast, now SHUT UP" yelled Jenny

"Oh not again with the ghost thing, face it Jenny, your not a ghost" stated her dad

"I wouldn't" said D.K scared

"Neither would I" stated Danny as her eyes began to glow a emerald green (green- angry, purple- stay away or suffer, red- I feel bad for any city she destroys)

"Jenny, the eye's don't scare me" he stated, and they changed to purple

"DUDE STOP IT" yelled D.K

"What can she do, she's a kid" and her eyes flickered red

"DUDE" yelled all of them "STOP" they yelled

"Ok them eyes scare me" he said looking at his red eyed daughter, just then a small city exploded making a very nice, boom

"NEVER CALL ME A KID" she yelled nastily

"Ok, ok never call you a kid, I think we all have that memorized" stated Danny scared at the big boom they heard from afar,

"Good, now let's get this fire started" she said raising her arms, as she did the fire lit up in an intense purple flame

"What the heck, how did that happen" stated her Dad shocked

"I have my ways" stated Jenny smirking

"Well could you have your ways making the tents please, I hate that part" he groaned

"We'll do that" said Moria and D.K

"Thanks" he said and the tents were done in a few minutes

"Ok Dad, I wanted to come here for a reason" stated Jenny

"What reason" he asked suspiciously

"I need to tell you something, I've been keeping a secret from you, well you found out once but didn't believe it" she said

"And what is it Jen?" he asked

"You know all those broken bones and cuts I've been getting" she said

"Yeah, wait are you guna tell me where you got them from, and how you healed so fast" he asked surprised

"Yeah" she stated

"Finally, so what is it" he asked intrigued

"I'm not fully human" she said

"Oh not this again" he stressed

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" she yelled

"Ok fine" he said

"Thanks, now remember when I was in that accident with Cy's invention?" she asked

"Yeah" he said suspiciously

"Well it had certain effects on me" she stated

"What would those effects be?"

"I'll explain later, but now" she said turning round after her ghost sense went off

"What is it?" asked Sam

"I got it too, come on" stated Danny and they ran off into the woods.

**There you go, ha I have a new keyboard, now the G button works, ha-ha, now who likes what flarey can do, with the whole elemental thing, not only can she do that but a whole lot more, if you want I can put a piece in my profile about all the things she can do, and yes the humans sides had met, but the ghost sides hadn't now RxR and be nice (the whole jealousy thing with D.K is true but not the part about me saying he better say something, me and Danny are here laughing are heads off at this, it was his idea to write it that way) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4-anger and friends

"Where did it come from" asked Jenny looking round

"I don't know, it just went off" stated Danny tired out

"One minute." she said and looked round, Danny noticed her eyes had changed colour to a deep green and her ears had changed to griffin ears, she was listening, she was stopped in a sudden jolt and turned her head to the mountain, her facial expressions softened, she put he thumb and index finger in her mouth and whistled, then a loud grow was heard far away

"What is it?" asked Danny confused

"It's Theo" she stated simply while smiling in the direction the growl came from, just then a large lion sized cat jumped out of the trees and started licking Jenny

"Ok, ok boy, get down, I know you want humans but there aren't any, and your watching your weight" she stated getting up form the floor, just then Theo spotted Danny and immediately started Rowling at him and licking his lips

"Oh no you don't" stated Jenny angrily

"Why's it listenin to you?" asked Danny

"I'm like its mum, I've taken care of it since it was a kitten, ever seen Clifford the big red dog?" she asked

"Once, when my baby cousin was visiting" he stated

"Well, it's kinda like that except its Theo the big white cat" she said stroking the cat's fur (if your ever in Brinnington, stay away from dark ally's, he's a real cat, not made up, and he does eat humans and he is very big)

"Ah, wait, it eats humans?" he asked scared

"Yeah, I once bought a whole shops worth of breath mints for him, and last Halloween the police found three half eaten bodies in a dark ally" she said to the freaked out Danny (true story, the police did find them bodies) "you're a good kitty for eating them jerks for me aren't you" she said stroking him

"Wait you told him to?" asked Danny

"Well, yeah, they called me names, they get eaten, basic principals of being part evil part good, you get used to it" she said

"YOU ARE EVIL" he yelled

"Hey, no yelling my ears are sensitive, now only part evil, sometimes gets out, and look who's talkin Mr most evil ghost on the planet, yeah I heard, clockwork told me, you of all people should know me by now, I've never been good, just kind, not good, kind, but I also can be bad to the bone, I can be as evil as can be, and I've bin tempted before, I can handle stuff a lot more than people think, you think that city was bad that I destroyed earlier with me getting angry, last year the entire planet was destroyed along with millions of people because my anger got out of control, but luckily clocky was able to help, my life sucks all because of a stupid mistake, you have no idea what it's like, sure you maybe like me, but you don't have as much of a burden as me, all you have to protect is your stupid town, but me, I have an entire country, you'll never understand, NOBODY WILL EVER UNDERSTAND" she yelled as the forest set on fire in her rage her eyes had gone from light purple to blood red with slits in them her hands instead of a deep purple were bright red, and her voice had gone to a more demonic, Theo had ran off scared while Danny was plain freaked out, was that his old best friend that he used to hang around with every day, meanwhile D.K had noticed smoke in the forest

"Moria, look" he said pointing to it

"Oh crap, flarey's out" stated moria worriedly

"What's going on" asked Jenny's dad

"Your daughter's on a rampage, D.K you have to change" she said

"You know what that does to me" he stated worriedly

"SO YOUR JUST GUNA SIT HERE AND NOT HELP HER THEN" she yelled angrily

"HELP WHO" yelled her dad

"Fine" said D.K, his eyes shut tightly and his nails turned bright blue and extended to a sharp point, he dropped down on all fours as his mouth turned into a deep blue snout his jet black hair turned into sapphire coloured spikes as multiple horns sprouted from his head, bright blue wings shot out of his back as he cried out in pain, his legs grew larger and his boots had sharp nails sticking out of them, razor sharp teeth appeared in his mouth, his eyes shot open to revile a deep ocean blue orbs with slits in them, he growled deeply

"Now are you happy, its guna take me ages to get back to normal" he said in a deeper growling voice as a large sapphire encrusted tail appeared with spikes on the end

"I'm very happy now get your icy butt over to the fire and put it out" she stated as a pitch black vortex opened underneath her, she looked at Jenny's freaked out father "we'll explain later" she said and dropped through the vortex as D.K jumped up and flew off while Sam had ran to et tucker since he was near that fire. Meanwhile flarey had lifted Danny off the round and pinned him to a tree

"You know, I should be thanking you, you got her angry for me, now I'm free to do whatever I please" she said

"You're not Jenny!" he said scared

"Of course not, part of me is part of her, but only half of me and her are mixed, unfortunately that half of me is good, but sometimes this half gets out and I have fun" she stated

"GET OUT OF HER" came a deep voice

"Oh little D.K come to join the festivities" she said as she waved her hand and flung him away, moria had come up behind a bush and had got out her phone, she dialled Cy's phone

"Hello" said a guy's voice

"Jake, get the group Flarey's out…what I don't care about what your doin, you know Jenny, if she gets out of control, everything goes bye bye…what… oh sorry…ok just get the group to Yellowstone, we have a big emergency" she said and put down the phone (jakes his real name) Flarey had managed to uplift every tree in the clearing which was floating in mid air

"Right now you have no shot at beating me" she said

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT" yelled Moria jumping out of the bushes with the group (she warped them there)

"Ah more guests" she said as she moved her hand away from D.K and to the group smacking them against a rock

"Well at least it's not as bad as last time" said Cy like he was being chocked, D.K had dropped to the floor, finally, after a lot of concentration he changed back to a human,

"I have one shot at this, well what do I have to loose…ok I have everything to loose including my life, well hey no different from an average day" he said to himself, he crept up behind her, which was very hard since she had excellent hearing, and yelled

"Hey flarey!" she span round quickly, he ducked as she tried to punch him in the face "That would of hurt" he said quietly, then he jumped up and kissed her, right at that moment she lost consciousness and she reverted back to human form in D.K's arms

"Well next time that happens we have a sure fire way of getting her out of it" said Cy smirking

"Oh go jump off a cliff" stated D.K grumpily

"Who are all of you?" asked Danny, one of the group was floating one was sat on a flame spout another had a long shiny blue, red and purple tail and was sitting on a water spout, another was coloured and had loads of gadgets, one had three puppets hanging from her arms and she looked like the girl on the flame spout and another was sat on a rock that appeared to be bleeding, and the other was holding Jenny

"Well, we are the group that she hangs around with, you know me and D.K, the one with the girl on the flame is argent" said moria

"Please to meet you" she said

"The mermaid is orchid" she said

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" she said as she bowed her head (yay it rhymed)

"This is Jake" she said and the boy grumbled "ok, ok A.K.A Cy" she said and he put his thumb up "hey dude" he said

"The one with the puppets is Dora, Argents twin sister" she said

"Hi" she said in a monotone

"Well isn't she the hyper active one today" said Moria sarcastically "and the one on the bleeding rock is Lindsey"

"Hey" she said smiling

"Whoa, that's quite a nice collection of power there" said Danny

"We know" they all said together except for D.K who was tryin to wake Jenny up

"lets get her back to the camp site" said Cy "oh crap, I forgot to tell my mum I was goin out, I have to get back" said Cy realising he was in trouble

"Fine" said moria

"Now he mentions it, we all have to get back, we weren't allowed out, we just snuck out" stated Lindsey

"Fine, waste my magic why don'cha" she said moodily, she then waved her hand and they disappeared

"Now that's how you get rid of someone" stated Danny

"Danny, could you and D.K fly her back to the camp, I have to go somewhere quickly" she said

"Sure" stated Danny smiling

"Thanks" she said and disappeared

"Come on D.K lets et her back to camp" he said

"Fine, but you'll have to fly us both, I can't change for another twelve hours" he said

"Ok" stated Danny and he picked them up and flew them back to where Dave (her dad) was waiting worriedly, Danny landed

"Erm, Mr Ryan" he said

"Holy crap, you're that phantom" he said "get away from my daughter!" he said noticing Jenny next to him in D.K's arms

"Hey, she just almost killed everyone and herself, she needs rest, now shut it" stated D.K angrily, taken aback by that sudden outburst he walked towards them

"What do you mean almost killed everyone, she's just a kid, she couldn't kill anyone" he said

"Oh trust me, this girl is a lot more dangerous than she lets on" said Danny lookin at her

"How dangerous" he asked

"Lets just say, she could destroy everything in a matter of seconds with a movement of her hand, she's powerful, very, very powerful" stated D.K

"Wait, she was going to tell me something earlier, what was it?" he asked demandingly

"Listen, you're not in a good place to be making demands, and that's for her to tell you, not us" stated D.K, he was already scared of D.K because to the transformation he witnessed earlier

"Fine, she used to be such an angel, what happened to her?" he asked himself

"I got older" came a grumbling voice

"She's awake" stated D.K

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, what happened?" she asked then remembered bits of what happened before the show of flarey "oh god, what did I destroy this time?" she asked holding her head

"Almost everything…again" said Danny

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT" she yelled

"Ok, ok no need to get angry again, please don't get angry again" he said

"Wait, it was your fault?" asked D.K angrily

"I got her mad, I didn't know what would happen I defiantly didn't expect what did" he said

"Your dealing with a very unpredictable girl, what did you expect, you know by now she not meant to be angered, like what happened the first time, she almost re-killed you, I almo- I mean we almost lost her, and it'd be all your fault" he said nastily

"Hey, somebody should have warned me about her six foot cat that eats the people she tells it to" he argued

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT" yelled Jenny shutting them both up "thank you, I was getting a headache, now we all know, that Danny hasn't bin around to witness anything it wasn't his fault, she was dying to get out, he just helped a bit, on to more important matters, why the heck is my purple lipstick smeared" she asked tapping her foot on the dirt

"Erm well, I can't explain that, ask him" said Danny pointing to D.K

"Erm, I'm guna just go now" he said runnin off

"Get back her you coward" she yelled running after him

"What actually happened?" asked Dave

"Well when Jenny was about to destroy everything, he got an idea that actually worked, he kissed her, and well she lost consciousness and the day was saved thanks to him" explained Danny

"What I still don't get is how she could destroy everything" he said

"Well that's for her to tell you" said Danny

"Well Phantom, I guess you're not evil then, but what about that phoenix character is she good or bad?" he asked

"She's good, not all good, but she is good" he said

"Ok, is there any bad ones we need to look out for?" he asked

"Yes, Plasmius and if Phoenix has an arch enemy its probably going to be an older woman, like Phoenix in only one way, so there might be, but then again there might not be, so you never know" said Danny and he flew off.

**Ok I just like to point out that some things in this story are true, others not, the cat, yes very true and the bodies thing is also true, yeah…my bad, he was hungry, the dragon thing, not true, the ice and dream tweaking that you see in earlier chapter is true, the friends are real the powers are not, like the mermaid thing and the fire spout, and the vortex thing yeah still investigating whether that's true or not, well please review nicely, I had fun with this chappie  **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5-he admits it

Jenny had cornered D.K up against a tree

"Now explain!" she ordered

"I don't want to" he whined childishly

"Well your guna have to, or else." she said dangerously

"Or else what?" he asked fearfully

"Need I answer that question" she stated making her hands glow

"Ok, ok, I spill, on one condition" he said

"What's the condition?" she asked bored

"That you don't kill me, or you actually talk to me afterwards" he said

"That's two conditions" she said

"Fine miss smarty-pants on two conditions" he reasoned

"This better be good." she said crossing her arms

"Ok, I erm-"

"JENNY!" yelled Danny and she mentally cursed

"WHAT?!" she yelled angrily

"Your dads askin questions, and I can't answer them." he stated out of breath

"So, he's not here, go find Sam and confess, D.K was sayin somethin" she said

"Fine, wait no I will not confess you can not make me." he stated

"Trust me I can, now do it or I'll de-age you" she threatened

"You can do that?" asked Danny surprised

"Yes, I can now, so go" she ordered

"Ok, but I'm not confessing." he said flying off

"Can you actually do that?" asked D.K bewildered

"Nah, but it worked, now spill" she ordered (she does a lot of that doesn't she)

"Fine, I erm, well-"

"SPILL" she yelled

"Fineilikeyou" he said too quickly for her to understand

"Wha?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows

"I like you" he said slower

"Like me?" she asked

"Yes, I like you, happy now?" he asked

"You mean, as friends, don't you?" she clarified, he became a bit nervous and at that moment found the ground very fascinating "D.K?" she asked

"No not as friends" he answered

"Then what?" she asked

"More than friends, I have for a long time now, even before I met you, you came to the park one night and I was led on one of the high branches looking at the sky when I looked down and saw you sit down on the swings looking rather depressed, something about your dad always shouting, I've liked you ever since." he admitted (how cute, still not true though, me and him are makin this scene up as we go along, laughing ourselves silly)

"I thought I was being watched that night, it made me very uncomfortable." she said

"Sorry." he apologised

"It's fine, so how much do you like me?" she asked

"Erm, I love you" he stated and she smirked

"What would you do if I fully died?" she asked fearing the answer

"I'd kill myself" he answered "just to be with you" now that one shocked her, she thought he'd answer like the other guy's she'd dated, with 'I'd cry and move one' which made her feel worthless, but he would kill himself just to be with her, it made her feel loved for the first time since she was born, (I have a horrible life…ok not true cause I have my friends but still, it's pretty bad) she smiled at him happily.

"You promise?" she asked

"How could I do anything else." he answered, she walked up to him smirking and kissed him, (it's funny writing a story with you in it and putting romance between you and your friend, when the friends in the room and helpin ya with it, it really just makes ya laugh), meanwhile Danny had found Sam helping tucker to get his PDA to work

"Oh it's no use, the stupid thing wont work!" stressed Sam

"Don't call her stupid" retorted tucker

"Her?" asked Danny sceptically

"Whoa where'd you come from?" asked Sam

"That doesn't matter, but did he just call it a, her?" he asked

"Yes her name is Melanie" he stated clearly, that was it, both Sam and Danny burst out laughing on the floor for five minutes, when Moria came through the bushes

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" she asked wondering why they were rolling around the floor laughing

"Oh hi, Tucker named his PDA Melanie." stated Sam

"Ah, anyway have you guys seen Jenny or D.K, I can't find em anywhere" she said stressed

"In the woods somewhere, Jenny's getting him to confess." stated Danny smirking

"FINALLY, where would they be exactly?" she asked eagerly

"Erm, near the river, can't you lock onto them or something?" he asked

"I can't but I know who can" she said and got out her phone, she dialled Cy's number "Hey…yes fine…will you shut it I called for a reason, thank you, now could you find Jenny and D.K for me, well have you? I knew it…ewwww, ok bye." she said and hung up

"What?" asked all three of them

"They're near the river, apparently very very close to one and other." she said

"What's so gross they're just- ohhh…eww" stated Danny

"Ok am I missing something, who is this girl?" asked Tucker

"Moria Midnight, nice to meet you, now how about we go find the lovebirds." she said smirking

"Lets, man its weird callin somebody else lovebirds" said Sam raising and eyebrow

"Why?" Moria asked confused

"Everyone's always calling it me and Danny" she said rolling her eyes

"Ah they're right then…lovebirds." she said smirking and disappeared

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!" they both yelled together

"BUT I BET YOU WISH YOU WERE!!" she yelled back making both teens blush,

"She got you there guys" stated Tucker smirking as they ran off after Moria, when they found Jenny and D.K they were messing about, with Jenny using her elemental powers to soak D.K with the water from the river and then him freezing it around himself by accident making him cold

"Aww the lovebirds are having fun" stated Moria in a voice you'd use for a toddler, then out of nowhere a ghost came falling out of the sky

"Whoa" stated Jenny looking at the ghostly woman "Sapphy?" she asked

"You have to leave, now, both of them are coming, everything will perish" she said with tears in her eyes

"Whoa, whoa Sapphy calm down, what's coming?" asked Jenny calmly

"She got loose, we tried to keep her locked up, she broke it and got free, she wants revenge, and she set him free to help her" she said

"Who?" asked Danny

"Both of the most evil and powerful ghosts to ever exist." she stated clearly scared

"No!" said Jenny both worried and shocked.

**Ooooohh cliffy, can anyone guess what's going on, this camping trips goin haywire, if anyone can guess they get a bag of cookies **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6-round em up

"Who are they?" asked Danny

"God you really are clueless aren't you." stated Sam

"It's me and you" stated Jenny

"What?" he asked

"Dan and flarey, they're both free and might I say very pissed off" she stated

"Oh great, how are we guna beat them?" asked Tucker

"I have an idea." stated Jenny confidently, (cut to camp site, WHERE'S MY DOUGNUT) "Ok what's going on?" asked Dave

"Ok what's the plan?" asked D.K, Dave had been completely ignored

"Ok Moria, get the gang here, tell them what's going on, Danny, round up the ghosts everyone of them, they all hate both Flarey and Dan, Sam, get the Fenton's out here now, Tucker, give me your PDA" she said and he handed it to her, a small static charge came from the small device and it began to work

"You got it working!" said Tucker happily

"Very good, now I need you to alert everyone about what's happening" she ordered

"How?" he asked

"Film me." she said and he began recording her

"Ok everyone, there's two very powerful beings headed our way, this is not a prank, they are ghosts, as am I. Listen I'm going to lure them into a city, any city, but one near Yellowstone, I want every city round that area to be cleared, and get the military's toughest ghost shield up and running as quickly as possible there's not a minute to loose" she said and he stopped recording "ok send it to Cy and tell him to send it to the government" she said and he did so "ok lets get to work." she said and they set off "oh dad, your guna need this" she said giving him a small gun "Cy made it, it'll help." she added and disappeared shocking him and making him wonder what the heck was going on.

Jenny had ripped a portal into the ghost zone and let Danny though with a communication device so she would know when to let him out, he was currently in Skulker's domain

"SKULKER!" he yelled and a robotic ghost appeared in front of him

"So you gave yourself up then whelp" he said evilly

"No, I need your help" he stated

"Why?" he asked

"Dan, he's loose, and so is flarey" he said

"Oh crap, those two, please don't say they're working together" he said

"That's what I'm saying, but we have good Flarey and me, and if you'll help all the ghosts that both of us have ever fought" he said

"Fine, I'll help, but it's going to take a while to find them all" he stated

"Well then, let's start with the friends." said Danny, and they took off towards Eragon, meanwhile Sam was calling Fenton works

"Hello" came a woman's voice

"Mrs Fenton, it's Sam, we have a problem." she said

"What kind of problem?" she asked

"The ghostly kind." stated Sam

"Ok we'll be round to your house in a minute." she said

"We're not at my house or tuckers." she said

"Where are you then?" she asked suspiciously

"Yellowstone." stated Sam

"WHAT?!" she yelled

"That's right, we have a big problem here." said Jenny grabbing onto the phone

"Who's this?" she asked

"Jenny, remember me I was eight when you last saw me." she said

"Oh hi, which part of Yellowstone are you in?" she asked

"Erm, I have an idea, when you get here phone us and we'll shoot something into the air, follow it" said Jenny

"Got'cha" she sad

"Seya." said Jenny and hung up "now where's Moria?" she asked

"Right here" she said behind them

"Where's the gang?" asked Jenny

"Appearing in, three, two, one" then she clicked her fingers and they all appeared

"You needed us?" asked Argent smirking

"Oh yeah!" stated Jenny, meanwhile, Danny had gotten most of the ghosts except Ember, Danny had just found her door and opened it

"Who's there?" asked a cold voice

"It's me, Danny" said Danny peering into the blue lighted room

"Oh the dipstick, what do you want?" she asked

"We need your help" he said

"Like I'm guna help you." she stated

"Well we have Skulker and all of the others helping" he stated

"So you automatically expect me to help?" she asked

"Well, I was hoping you would, two of the most powerful and evil ghosts are loose and are going to destroy everything" he stated

"Please don't say it's who I think it is" she moaned

"It's Dan and Flarey" he stated

"Great lets all throw a big party" she said sarcastically "fine I'll help, but only cause they could destroy both our worlds" she said and followed him out into the crowd

"DO WE HAVE EVERYONE?" he yelled and they all yelled, he turned on the device "Jenny, can you get us out of here, we're outside of embers door" he said

"Read ya loud and clear" stated her voice as a large gash in the swirling green mass appeared and they flew through it to see a very shocked pair of Fenton's, a group of creepy looking teenagers and a group of snarling dragons with D.K in front of them,

"GHOSTS" yelled both Fenton's parents

"Oh shut it" stated Jenny "whoa, you even got Elvira" she said (one of her enemy's)

"Hey I had to help, I get a chance to kick your butt anyway" she stated smirking

"Oh thanks" stated Jenny

"You're welcome" she said

"I was being sarcastic"

"I know" she said back

"ERM GUYS" yelled Tucker running up to them waving his PDA about like it was a rag doll "we have a problem" he stated showing them the screen which just happened to be a police report

"Breaking news, today in a small town near Yellowstone, before the government could get out a warning two ghosts, yes I repeat, ghosts, completely destroyed the small town causing multiple casualties, they continue there're journey to what looks like the nature park Yellowstone, we don't know what's going on just yet, but we'll find out." and it went off

"We don't have anytime left" stated Tucker worriedly

"Yes we do, Moria, you have to warp us to the closest city that's deserted, D.K get your Family moving" ordered Jenny, and they did so. They appeared in central New York

"This wasn't the closest one" stated Jenny

"You said closest deserted one, this one is the only one, remember New York gets everything first" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Ok then I hope this works." said Jenny and she shot a purple beam into the air and it morphed into a phoenix shape looking like is was spreading out its wings and screeching up into the sky, then it closed it's wings and disappeared, not very far off two ghosts had seen it

"Ahh looks like Jenny has given up" stated the woman

"Doubt it, she never gives up, but maybe we can make her" stated the man evilly

"Good idea." she said and they took off towards the city.

"Do you see them?" asked Jenny

"Oh dear, what have we got here" came a voice from above them "a widdle army to twy and stop us" it said as they looked up to see a red eyed woman with blazing blood red hair (I'd put the pic on deviant art but my scanners busted)

"Ah Danny, nice too see you again" stated a sarcastic Dan

"Not nice to see you again Dan." he spat venomously

"So angry, think about what I felt like, I-"

"Oh there she goes again, me, me, me, GET YOURSELF A THERAPIST YOU NUTCASE!" yelled Jenny shaking her head

"Could I fill in that job?" asked spectra who then got a dirty look from Jenny

"Which job, the nutcase? Or the therapist?" asked Jenny.

**I know short, but it all starts here, and was you guessing what was goin on correctly, if you did then you get a bag of cyber cookies chocolate chip cyber cookies, ok you gotta admit, read one of my very first fics, then read one of my most recent, the grammar has defiantly improved, review nicly please and NO FLAMES or I'll shove a flamethrower down your throat. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7-there's no hope

The battle raged on ghosts falling out of the sky, with a swish of her hand countless ghosts fell to the floor powerless

"You seem to forget, I get a power-up every Halloween, and what was it a few weeks ago, oh yes, Halloween" stated Flarey as her eyes began glowing a deep blood red

"You seem to forget I got that too you hag, you won't win?" yelled Jenny who was at the moment cut up pretty badly

"Jenny, are you ok?" asked Dave

"Dad, does any part of me look ok to you?" she asked on her knees

"Why are you doing this, your just a kid" he said

"No I'M NOT" she yelled as her hair turned a brilliant red, her eyes became a light purple, her skin turned snow white, her pants became black with a purple flame design and her top became purple, she stood up angrily with her hair covering her facial features masking her aggressive look

"What are you?" he asked

"Didn't you hear the rumours, I'm a ghost, a hybrid goth geek slash freak, why do you think I told everyone not to bully me, cause they're planning they're own funeral, why do you think I dropped hints with the disappearing acts and the camp fire, so what's now, are you guna disown me cause I'm a freak of nature?" she asked and he hugged her

"Never, go kick butt." he said and she smiled

"I plan too." she stated as he released her and the flew up to the evil hags view point

"Oh give up, you can't beat me, look at them, they're barely alive" stated Flarey pointing to the group of teens fighting off Dan

"They'll make it, but you won't." she stated firing a sonic blast at her

"What you can do is pathetic to what I can." she said recovering from the blast as she sent one back at her causing a loud yell

"SHIT, YOU FUCKING CUM BUBBLE!!" she yelled angrily

"Well that wasn't very nice." she stated and shot her with an electric bolt knocking her to the floor unconscious

"JENNY" yelled D.K as she reverted back

"Holy crap" stated Danny and flew over to her "D.K what happened?" he asked

"what do you think she went up against her older self and got beaten, it's over, Jenny can't fight and if she couldn't you defiantly can't, there's isn't enough people or ghosts to help us, she's just taking them out one by one, she's too strong" they hadn't noticed Jenny had disappeared and was stood facing the floating hag, when they finally noticed her standing up D.K walked to her "Jenny there's no hope now, it's over (1) we fought a good fight, but we don't have enough" he stated not noticing her eyes were filling with pure deep purple not a hint of white in them at all

"No, it's not over" she said in a more demonic voice and walked forward her hands blazing and her hair blowing upwards

"What's going on?" asked Danny

"I don't know" stated D.K as Jenny looked straight ahead and lifted her arms slowly, the shot them down and disappeared into the ground, as she did the cracks in the ground began glowing in mystic purple glow melting into lava, then the molten rock rose up into the shape of a large purple phoenix with a girl in the middle of it

"Well this can't be good" stated Flarey

"OH YA THINK" yelled Dan staring up at the floating lava bird

"Jenny" said D.K worriedly

"D.K WHAT'S GOIN ON?!" yelled Moria

"I DON'T KNOW, SHE JUST GOT PISSED OFF" he yelled back

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE" yelled Sam as they ran off the ghosts stayed but them changed they're minds and flew off scared at the gigantic bird, the two ghosts tried to move but were being held back

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE" yelled the bird, as its wings lifted and the ground shook, the clouds began to thunder and rain and columns of rock rose rapidly from the ground "who's pathetic now" it asked in a demonic tone"

"Me?" she asked in a squeaky voice

"Bingo" it said and the rocks smashed into them both "your not a challenge your just a weak old nutcase both of you" she said as cars lifted from the ground and creatures emerged from the rocky mass and the bird screeched like a banshee screech deafening them "how about we wrap this up" it stated as vines from the trees wrapped around them "GO TO HELL" she yelled as the city turned to ashes around them and the ball burst into flames, cries of pain erupted from the ball as it burned brighter

"JENNY, DON'T" yelled D.K

"IF YOU DON'T WANT THEY'RE FATE, I SUGGEST YOU RUN" she yelled

"YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, THEY'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH; LET THEM GO" he yelled

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT, I HAVE THEM IN PAIN AND MYSERY, THE AME PAIN AND MYSERY THEY'VE PUT ME THROUGH; THEY DESERVE THIS" she yelled evilly

"THIS ISN'T YOU JENNY, THIS ISN'T THE GIRL I FELL IN LOVE WITH" he yelled and the ball cessed burning and let both of the burnt ghosts go and the phoenix disappeared as she fell into D.K's arms unconscious

"She let us go?" asked Dan

"YES SHE DID, AND ALMOST KILLED HERSELF WHILE BEATING YOU, NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RE-DIE YOU BETTER LEAVE OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF" he snarled

"We're gone" stated Flarey and they disappeared

"jenny, Jenny wake up" he said and noticed her body had gone limp "HOLY SHIT, DANNY, MORIA, ANYONE GET YOUR ASS'S OVER HERE, SHE'S DYING" he yelled and Moria warped them there as quickly as possible (which was bloody quick might I say)

"D.K she's, gone" stated Danny sadly

"NO, she not, she can't be" he said sadly with tears going down his face

"D.K, she's gone, there's nothing we can do, we tried our hardest to help, but it was too much, she's dead" stated CY checking her pulse which had stopped

"So what now then, what are we going to do, she was our only hope of saving everyone, now we have nothing" stated Argent

"What's happened?" asked Dave pushing towards the front "no!" he breathed when he saw her "she's not, is she?" he asked and they nodded sadly every pair of eyes there were in tears.

"She can't be, she's only thirteen and she still has a full life ahead of her" he stated

"No, she hasn't, by helping people she gave the biggest sacrifice, her own life." stated orchid sadly

"It was a burden she carried, a very heavy one, that shouldn't have bin hers to carry." stated Maddie who had been silent and also noticed that phantom was now fenton but she didn't care,

"What happened?" came a few ghostly voices behind them they turned round to see a few ghosts: Skulker, Ember, Spectra, Elvira, Dorathia, (dragon ghost) Walker and Bertrand,

"She's dead" stated a clocked figure behind them

"Who are you?" asked D.K

"A friend" stated a mans voice, it was a ghost, it was… (Pause for effect) Clockwork

"You're the time master" stated Moria

"That I am Miss Midnight" he stated

"Then you can change all of this, rewind it so it never happened" she said

"That I can not do." he stated

"WHY NOT!" yelled D.K

"You'll see why, in due time, you'll see why" and he disappeared.

------------------

(1) Brownie points for whoever can guess correctly where that line came from

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I KILLED MYSELF OFF, WHAT WAS I THINKING, oh well, this calls for a plot twist, anyone up for it (-rubs hands together-) ok now plz review, I know it sounds rushed, but it did take a while, especially with doofus here throwin ideas at me all the time **

**D.K: I AM NOT A DOOFUS**

**FLAREY: oh yes you certainly are. **


End file.
